


must be the drip

by falloutgirl



Series: Kinktober 2020 by Falloutgirl [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: Chanyeol looks at Jongin carefully, before his eyes drop down to his chest. “Your milk is... leaking,” Chanyeol says, voice gruff.“Oh,” Jongin replies, but makes no move to cover himself up. “Do you… do you want to try it?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 by Falloutgirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953334
Comments: 28
Kudos: 250
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	must be the drip

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> this is for day 1 of [@sEXOrgasmicfest](https://twitter.com/sEXOrgasmicfest)'s Kinktober 2020 Fest~
> 
> Kink fulfilled: **Lactation Kink**
> 
> I will be doing my best to try and do as many of these as possible! I had a lot of fun with this so I'll try and knock out more this month :')
> 
> Only beta'd by myself so any mistakes herein are my own. The title is from 'Drip' by SuperM~
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!!

Jongin leans against the kitchen counter, bottom lip worried between his teeth. He lets out a soft hiss, as the breast pump he’s attached to himself helps to alleviate the pressure in his chest. The little pump whirrs along as it drains the milk from his breasts, and Jongin watches as the milk is caught in all the little bottles that Jongin will freeze overnight, before donating the milk tomorrow at the donor bank. The first sensation of his nipple being stretched taut always brings a tiny bit of pain, but Jongin’s done this enough times that the sensation of the pump becomes nothing more than a background feeling akin to white noise.

He scrolls on his phone, debating about checking his dating apps, but knowing full well it’ll be fruitless. Probably just a bunch of meathead alphas again, sending him unsolicited dick pics and everything else under the sun. Honestly, Jongin has better things to do—and the only reason he ever has these dating apps in the first place is because his friend Sehun downloaded them and made all his profiles. He runs through his instagram a few more times, liking photos from his friends, before switching the pump off and changing it to the other nipple. He lets the machine do all the work for him, mindlessly humming along to the sound of the motor, before he clicks it off. Jongin removes the pump from himself and puts it in the sink to clean before covering each of the bottles of milk with a tight cap. Halfway through doing so, the buzzer on the front door rings.

“Coming!” Jongin says loudly, from where he’s washing up the pump in the sink. He turns the water off before making his way to the front and unlocking the door of his apartment.

“Who is it?” Jongin asks from behind the door.

“It’s Chanyeol!” comes a bright, cheery voice. Jongin holds back a groan. Chanyeol is an alpha who lives on the floor below Jongin. They were good friends just from passing, but even more so after finding out they shared mutual friends with Sehun, and mutual interests in working out, music, art, and writing. Now, Jongin finds himself near constantly in the company of the handsome alpha, much to his eternal delight and dismay. Because the thing is, it’s not just that Chanyeol is funny, kind, and interesting to be around, no. The worst part is that his arms are bigger than Jongin’s, his abs glisten whenever Jongin can sneak a peek at the gym, and worst of all, Chanyeol is painfully, insanely, immensely _hot_.

Jongin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth contemplative. Jongin can feel the blood in his veins pump just that bit faster as he opens the door to see Chanyeol there in all his glory, tight white sleeveless shirt on, full muscular arms on display and towel slung over his shoulder, carrying a small shower caddy and bag in one hand. Chanyeol’s musky, earthy pinewood scent smells even stronger right now, and Jongin can tell from the sheen of sweat that’s covered in his hair he must’ve just gotten back from the gym.

“Hey, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, with a smile on his face. His eyes dart down and Jongin watches as his cheeks flush. “Um…” Chanyeol says, looking up and at anywhere except where Jongin stands.

“Hmm?” Jongin says, before looking down at himself and realizing—

“Oh my god!” he bursts out, quickly pulling his robe closed to cover his exposed breasts. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says, pink cheeked. He still doesn’t look at Jongin.

They stand there in silence for a bit, Jongin himself wondering what he could say to make this situation less awkward, before Chanyeol asks, “Can I use your shower?”

Jongin must stare too long at the strong line of Chanyeol’s jaw before replying because Chanyeol starts to hurriedly explain himself in the silence.

“It’s just that there’s no water on my floor again,” he says quietly, “and I just got back from the gym, um—if it’s too much of a problem I could ask, uh, I could ask Baekhyun next door?”

“No!” Jongin all but shouts before steeling himself. Chanyeol looks at him confused before Jongin opens the door to his apartment wider. “You can use the shower here,” he says, “it won’t be a problem.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks once again, his hands fidgeting on the edge of his towel.

“Positive,” Jongin says, before making space in the doorway for Chanyeol to enter. He closes the door behind him, leaving his shoes at the rack, before following quietly behind Jongin.

“Ah thanks so much Jongin,” Chanyeol says, “It sucks so much the water’s out on my floor again.”

“It’s no problem,” Jongin replies, because it isn’t. Jongin himself can find a way to deal with being in the presence of a sweaty and sexy Chanyeol for an hour. He can find a way to make it work.

“This is a nice place you have,” Chanyeol says offhandedly as they make their way into the living room. Jongin preens under the praise, even if it’s something as silly as a compliment about his apartment. He has a good job and he takes pride in his living space, especially with the decorations. He watches as Chanyeol’s eyes carefully glance over the various potted plants in the living room, the family and friends photo frames adorned all over the walls, and he hears a soft chuckle when his eyes skirt over the huge bear themed plush pillows on the couch.

“Your nephews?” Chanyeol asks, pointing at the bear pillows.

“Mine,” Jongin says, cheeks reddening.

“That’s even cuter,” Chanyeol says, and his tone makes Jongin’s skin buzz with desire. How long he and Chanyeol have known each other as friends, how long they’ve been neighbors, and this gentle push and pull dynamic they’ve had has always felt so _right_. The fact is that Jongin himself is just too scared to make the first move, and too worried of coming across as too forward to an alpha. He wants Chanyeol to like him. By God, he wants Chanyeol to _court_ him.

“Thank you,” Jongin says softly, hoping his cheeks do not betray him.

Chanyeol turns to face Jongin and offers a smile, but Jongin notices as his gaze zeroes in on something in the background. Jongin looks confused, and turns his head to see what Chanyeol might be looking at, before realization and embarrassment dawn on him.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, eyeing the bottles of milk still on top of the kitchen counter.

“Fuck,” Jongin says, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s long past the point of being ashamed for producing breast milk, especially as a male omega. But still, even under Chanyeol’s scrutiny, Jongin can’t help but feel a little afraid of what he might think about him now. Jongin picks up the bottles and places them in the freezer.

“I didn’t know you had kids,” Chanyeol says, and that isn’t at all what Jongin was expecting him to say.

“Huh?” he asks.

Chanyeol is looking at him intently, but there seems to be something off in his gaze now, something like _sadness_. “Children,” he says, “I didn’t know you had little ones. Are your babies here?”

_Oh_.

Chanyeol thinks—

Jongin shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “I… I don’t have children, Chanyeol,” he says seriously.

“But,” he asks, “the milk—?”

Jongin fidgets, but Chanyeol’s open and inquisitive expression makes him sigh. Chanyeol’s scent isn’t laced with malice or contempt. Aside from his pheromones being stronger because of his workout, he seems to just genuinely be curious about the entire situation.

“I naturally produce a lot of breast milk,” Jongin says softly. He wrings his hands together in front of him, touching the tie of his robe. “So I… I donate the milk. And it’s given to omegas who have pups and their bodies can’t keep up with the supply.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin jolts a bit, realizing that Chanyeol walked a lot closer to him in the time Jongin was looking away.

“That’s really… commendable,” Chanyeol says slowly, his voice rough. His tone conveys that that wasn’t the word he really wanted to say. They’re now standing in the kitchen, Jongin with his back to the fridge. Chanyeol is so close to him, his expression nearly unreadable. Jongin looks around, and sees the shower caddy filled with Chanyeol’s toiletries now on the floor a few feet away from them. “That’s so generous of you,” Chanyeol continues, voice still deep. Jongin feels a tingle shooting up his spine at the tone of Chanyeol’s words. He takes a deep inhale of air, his eyes bugging out of his skull. His mouth forms a little _o_ -shape. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and watches the way Chanyeol’s eyes follow the movement.

“You don’t… mind?” he says softly.

“Mind?” Chanyeol questions, “I think… I think you’re so—” Chanyeol cuts himself off. And Jongin watches as he bites the inside of his cheek. He smells so good this close up. Jongin’s senses feel overloaded with the scent of pinewood, like a heavy, comfortable earthen blanket. Could it be because… because… ?

_Is he turned on by the way I produce milk_? Jongin wonders.

He looks at Chanyeol’s gaze, one of a hungry wolf’s. Jongin lets a small whimper escape between his lips.

“I think—I think I should shower,” Chanyeol says, stepping back out of Jongin’s personal space. He blinks a few times before shaking his shoulders a bit. It seems as though Jongin’s low whimper had taken him out of whatever headspace he had been in.

Jongin tries not to feel disappointed by whatever moment was just lost.

“Right, right,” Jongin says, clearing his throat. He straightens himself up, despite feeling wetness between his cheeks. God, he wonders if Chanyeol can _smell_ him.

“The bathroom is this way,” Jongin says quietly, before leading Chanyeol down the hallway. He picks up his shower caddy off the ground and Jongin waits for him until he points him to the door on the left at the end of the hallway.

“My room is here,” Jongin says, pointing to the door right across the hall. “if you need help with something just come in.”

Chanyeol nods in thanks before entering the bathroom.

Jongin walks into his room, discarding his robe and flopping on the bed in just his underwear. Chanyeol smelled so _potent_ when he told him he produced milk. Not a single acrid scent to his body at _all_. In fact, if Jongin was free to feed into his own delusions, he’d say that Chanyeol’s scent smelled aroused beyond belief. Jongin had never smelled an alpha before whose scent was so strongly infused with lust when not in the middle of a rut or sex. Chanyeol seemed to smell as if the mere thought of Jongin’s breasts leaking milk turned him on. Jongin closed his eyes as he laid on his bed, hands tracing over his nipples. They were stiff and red from the cold air of his room, and he pinched them softly, fingers squeezing the nubs of his nipples until he could feel the milk trickle out and drip onto his chest. Jongin sighed softly to himself, as images of Chanyeol’s big hands on his body filled his mind.

He opened his eyes, feeling ashamed. He glanced at his bedroom door, which was still closed, throwing himself back against his sheets with a sigh. If only Chanyeol didn’t smell so good, if only he hadn’t knocked on Jongin’s door, perhaps then Jongin wouldn’t feel the desire to touch himself coiling so tightly just below the surface of his skin. Jongin bit his bottom lip, thinking.

Chanyeol had just gotten into the shower, right?

He definitely had more than enough time to take the edge off before seeing Chanyeol out, and then once the alpha left, Jongin could spend the rest of his lazy Saturday afternoon riding one of his favorite knotting dildos until he came enough times he started seeing stars.

With his mind made up, Jongin makes himself comfortable on his bed. He traces his hands up and down his chest, fingers pinching his nipples to make more milk dribble on his chest. Even after pumping himself for a good hour earlier, his breasts are ready to go again. Jongin can’t help but think it must be because of Chanyeol and his pheromones, making his body react in kind. Jongin sighs as he sinks deeper into his fantasy, hands roaming across his body. He feels himself hardening in his boxers, and slips a hand down below his waistband to palm himself to full hardness. He can’t draw out his pleasure as much as he would like too, so he makes fast work of using the precum his cock drips out to start taking himself in his hand quickly. He has no finesse as he jerks himself off, the waistband of his boxers pushed low and just below his balls to expose himself. Jongin works his right hand on himself faster and faster, images of Chanyeol’s hands and mouth filling his head.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” Jongin cries out softly, “Chanyeol, _please_.”

He pinches his nipples with his left hand, squeezing the nubs harshly as the milk comes out in rivulets, covering himself with it. He feels crazy with lust, imagining even just for a moment that it’s Chanyeol’s mouth on his nipples, Chanyeol drinking his milk, Chanyeol’s tongue licking up every drop of Jongin’s milk that drips out so nothing goes to waste.

Jongin feels hot with desire, the potent scent of his own pheromones filling his bedroom. He squeezes his eyes shut, so deep in his fantasy of Chanyeol drinking his milk, it’s almost like he can smell Chanyeol as if he was right there in the room next to him.

Jongin pinches his nipple so hard that a tiny stream of milk shoots out from his chest. The slight twinge of pain is enough to send him over the edge as he comes all over his hand.

“F-Fuck,” Jongin breathes out, blinking at his surroundings He feels like he must be imagining things still, because Chanyeol’s alpha scent permeates the air, nearly choking him. Jongin’s breathing comes out harshly as he tries to catch his bearings, but his blood runs cold when he sees out of the corner of his eye that his bedroom door is wide open and Chanyeol is—

“H-How long have you been standing there?” Jongin asks, afraid. Chanyeol still has his towel wrapped around his waist, which is doing a very poor job hiding his erection beneath. Jongin can trace the water droplets falling from his hair as they roll down over the planes of his chest.

“Long enough,” Chanyeol says gruffly. He still stands in the doorway of Jongin’s bedroom. “I forgot my clothes bag in the living room… I heard you… calling my name.”

“Oh,” Jongin says. He makes an aborted movement to try and cover up his body, before remembering that he’s got semi dried up cum and milk all over him. He sits on his bed in silence, cheeks aflame. Jongin doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been in this position before.

But he does know one thing for sure—the fact that Chanyeol watched him jerk off and get milk all over himself has arousal pooling in his belly all over again. And even more so, the fact that Chanyeol is _hard_ beneath his towel makes Jongin’s vision swim with desire.

For once, instead of dancing around Chanyeol again, Jongin takes a leap.

“Did you like it?” he asks softly.

That seems to startle Chanyeol where he stands, a question he wasn’t expecting.

“What?”

“I said… did you like it?”

Chanyeol bites his lip, unsure of how to answer. His knuckles are white from where he grips the fabric of the towel around his waist.

“Tell me the truth,” Jongin asks softly.

Chanyeol sighs. “I more than liked it,” he grits out, indirectly pointing at his own erection.

Jongin sucks in a breath. “G-Good,” he says. He bites his lip. “What did you like about it?”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, tone hard. “Do you want me to answer you seriously?”

“I—”

“Because if you don’t want a serious answer,” Chanyeol continues, “I’m going back to my apartment.”

“Please,” Jongin says, before scrambling off the bed. His underwear falls off his hips and he stands in front of Chanyeol naked. “Don’t—don’t leave. Tell me your serious answer.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongin carefully, before his eyes drop down to his chest. “Your milk is leaking,” he says, voice gruff.

“Oh,” Jongin says, but makes no move to cover himself up. He watches the way Chanyeol’s cheeks go red, how he tries to be polite by looking at Jongin’s face instead of his breasts. “Do you… do you want to try?” Jongin asks.

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes,” Jongin says, nodding his head. He steps back, finally finding his footing. He wants this. _He wants Chanyeol_. “So do you want to try a taste of my m-milk?”

Chanyeol lets a low growl escape his mouth. He eyes Jongin carefully, but he must find in Jongin’s eyes whatever he seems to need, because the next thing he lets out is a guttural, “Fuck _yes_.”

Jongin nods, eager, plopping on the bed. “Fucking hell, _please_ come here.”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice as he enters Jongin’s bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He drops the towel to the floor and all but pounces on the bed, body weight pressing down on top of Jongin’s body, pushing him against the mattress.

“Thought about you in the shower,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his nose against Jongin’s cheek, “thought about fucking you against the wall in there, your legs wrapped around me. It’s not the first time I’ve thought of you that way.”

Jongin groans, “Ah, please.” The fact that Chanyeol’s thought of him before sends a thrill through Jongin’s body. Chanyeol’s hands trace down Jongin’s chest, playing with his nipples.

“Tell me what you thought about that made you cum so hard,” Chanyeol asks. His fingers graze Jongin’s swollen nipples.

“A-Ah,” Jongin says, “it’s embarrassing.”

Chanyeol hums, “you’re so hot under me, Jongin.”

“I-I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jongin says, he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth again, looking up at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongin nods.

“Me too,” he says, he kisses Jongin’s cheek softly. “Now tell me, baby, tell your alpha what you were thinking of.”

Jongin feels his dick twitch at Chanyeol calling himself _alpha_. A low rumble settling in the back of his throat. The smell of Chanyeol’s arousal fills the room, and makes Jongin dizzy with want.

“You,” Jongin admits, and Chanyeol goes back to playing with his nipples. “You s-sucking my tits and—ah—drinking my milk.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol grits out. “Yeah?”

Jongin can only look at Chanyeol and nod. He expects Chanyeol to say something, expects to be teased, but instead—

“You have no fucking idea how hot it is that you make milk,” Chanyeol says, his fingers pinch Jongin’s nipple, and a little drip of milk comes out of the tip. Jongin watches as Chanyeol squeezes him again, at the way he looks so fascinated by Jongin’s milk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol breathes out, “Can I have a taste of you? Please?”

“Yes, oh my god,” Jongin says, he opens his legs up impossibly wider, “Ple-oh, Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol gives him one last feral grin before ducking his head down and attaching his mouth to one of Jongin’s nipples. He starts sucking on it gently while playing with the other one, and Jongin looks down to see where some of the milk comes out of the side of Chanyeol’s mouth. He feels himself getting wet, and reaches his hands down to his ass to finger himself. He’s never been with an alpha before who was so enthusiastic about drinking his milk, and Jongin revels in feeling his body respond in kind. He works two fingers into himself while Chanyeol continues to suck and drink, the warm liquid spilling onto his chest again. Jongin moans at the sensation, already feeling like he’s going to come again.

“Fuck, ah, just like that,” he moans out, working his fingers in himself faster. Even with the terrible angle Jongin still feels himself getting closer and closer to his peak.

Chanyeol pulls his mouth off his tits, saying, “Let me,” before replacing Jongin’s fingers inside himself with his own. Jongin lets his fingers slip out, and goes to play with his nipples, trying to make more milk leak out over them.

“Fuck you taste so good, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, and his mouth is wet from milk. The sight makes Jongin’s gut tighten. “You taste so sweet, baby, like maple syrup. Your milk is so good.”

“Ah, please,” Jongin whines.

“You like that, huh?” Chanyeol says, working three fingers into Jongin now, “you like when I praise you?”

“Yes, yes, alpha,” Jongin moans, unashamed. “Your fingers are so thick.”

“Hmm, baby,” Chanyeol says, ducking down once more to suck Jongin nipples again, and to drink more of his milk. It’s flowing more freely now from his nipples, getting all over the both of them and the bed. Jongin would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on.

“Can I fuck you?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes!” Jongin shouts, opening his legs up more. Chanyeol moves them from his waist to his shoulders bending Jongin farther in half.

“Flexible…” Chanyeol moans, “fuck you’re so hot.”

“I’m a dancer,” Jongin giggles, his toes curling in the air behind Chanyeol’s head.

He nudges the head of his cock against Jongin’s entrance, and Jongin takes a deep breath as Chanyeol pushes past the ring of muscle.

“So thick,” he cries out, “feels good.”

“Hmm, you’re so tight,” Chanyeol says, pushing in more until he’s bottomed out completely inside Jongin. He doesn’t move yet, allowing Jongin time to adjust, but he does however put his hands on Jongin’s nipples to play with them and make more milk squirt out from his tits. Chanyeol looks on in awe as Jongin’s tits drip out more milk. Jongin watches as some of the milk squirts far enough that it gets on Chanyeol’s arms. He feels himself so impossibly turned on by the way the beads of milk roll down Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol’s tongue peaks out of his mouth as he looks on in lust.

“This is the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers. “Your milk is so good.”

“Hmph,” Jongin moans, “drink it while you fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Please,” Jongin says, and he grips his tits in his hands, pinching his nipples to make more leak out. “Drink as much as you want.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Chanyeol grins, before diving against Jongin’s chest and sucking his tits while he starts a breakneck pace fucking in and out of Jongin’s tight little hole. Jongin’s back arches off the bed at the sensations, his body overwhelmed by the touch of Chanyeol all over him, and the way the alpha’s smell has seemed to seep deep into his very core. Jongin hooks his legs higher up around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he continues to furiously thrust into him, the only sounds in the room being the wet slap of their skin, Chanyeol’s grunts around his nipples, and Jongin’s own moans. Chanyeol is fucking him so hard Jongin can feel it everytime their hips meet, and he hopes that tomorrow he’ll get the reward of seeing the leftover bruises there, to always remind him of how it felt like when Chanyeol was inside him.

“‘M close,” Jongin whines, on a particularly hard thrust. He isn’t going to last any longer—in fact, he’s lucky he even lasted this long.

“Me too,” Chanyeol grunts, he lets off of Jongin’s nipple for the time being just panting against his breast. “I wanna suck you and drink your milk all the time,” he says. He places his arms on the bed, making Jongin’s legs slip off his shoulders, as he starts to ram into him with as much power as he can give. “Wanna fucking suck you dry, Jongin. I wanna drink your milk everyday. Fuck, you taste so good, omega, so good.”

Jongin whimpers at Chanyeol’s words, the haze of lust getting to the both of them.

“Would you like that?” Chanyeol growls out, “Would you like me to drink from you everyday? For me to fuck you ask much as you want?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Jongin shouts out, moving his hips in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts, “Alpha, alpha, alpha, please, please yes, drink from me, drink all my milk,” Jongin babbles. A part of him knows it’s just the desire from the moment speaking, but Jongin also really, _really_ , wants this. Even after he comes, he still wants Chanyeol.

“Think you can come from me playing with your tits?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes,” Jongin says, biting his lip. He’s already there anyways. “I can.”

Chanyeol lets out a loud groan. “You’re so fucking hot you have no idea…”

Jongin giggles, “Same to you,” he says breathless. Chanyeol keeps moving inside him, but this time takes both of Jongin’s breasts in his big palms, and starts massaging them profusely, pinching his nipples and letting milk cover all over Jongin’s body, watching as it streams down in white across his abs, as some of the tiny droplets dip into his belly button, rolling over the dips of Jongin’s hips.

Chanyeol bends down, giving one last harsh suck on Jongin’s right nipple, swallowing down all the milk before he bites the nub between his teeth. At the same time, he squeezes the other nipple between his fingers.

Jongin cries out, back arching as he comes between their bodies, fluids mixing with the milk on his abdomen. Jongin breathes harshly, falling limp against the sheets as Chanyeol starts to chase his own orgasm. He pulls out of Jongin’s body and starts to quickly jerk himself off over Jongin’s chest.

“I wanna come all over your pretty tits, baby,” Chanyeol huffs out.

Jongin whines, pinching and pulling his nipples to cover Chanyeol’s cock with milk. “Do it,” he says.

It isn’t long before Chanyeol stutters in his own hand, shooting his cum all over Jongin’s tits. They both watch in fascination as it mixes with the milk all on Jongin’s chest. Jongin eyes the knot at the base of Chanyeol’s dick, hoping the next time he’ll get it inside of him.

Chanyeol heaves a sigh of relief, before flopping on the bed next to Jongin.

“We just fucked,” he says out loud, before covering his mouth. Jongin watches Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye, and notices how red Chanyeol’s ears have become. He lets out a little giggle. “We sure did,” Jongin agrees, before breaking out into a laugh. Chanyeol joins in, and soon enough they’re turned towards each other, laughing together.

“Wanna go out sometime?” Chanyeol asks, boldly. “Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, a big smile on his face. “I’d really like that.”

Chanyeol makes an aborted movement with his hands towards Jongin’s chest, but stops himself.

“You can touch them,” Jongin says, “just no pinching, please. I think my nipples are going to be all swollen tomorrow. I’ll have to put cream on them tonight.”

“Can I do that for you?” Chanyeol asks, holding one of Jongin’s breasts in his palm.

Jongin makes an _o_ -shape with his mouth, “You really like the milk, huh?”

“Love it,” Chanyeol says, cradling Jongin’s tits softly. He tilts his body forward to gently suck on Jongin’s nipple, before pulling back with a mouthful of milk. He swallows it diligently, a happy smile on his face.

Jongin feels warmth once again pool in his gut.

They lay in post orgasmic bliss for a while, just reveling in the comfortable silence between the two of them.

“Hey, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, after a bit, “I think I might need to use your shower again.”

Jongin giggles, memories of what Chanyeol said earlier flooding back to his mind. “Let me join you,” he says, “I remember you saying something about fucking me against the wall?”

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Chanyeol breathes out, quickly moving to pick Jongin up in his arms. He carries Jongin as he walks them both to the shower, much to Jongin’s eternal delight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos and let me know what you think ^__^


End file.
